My first ever fanfiction
by Generally Maz
Summary: This was my first actual fanfiction, I made it ages ago and found it in the deep recesses of my website. It's got very little shounen ai in it, only a bit of hinted 3x4.


.:Disclaimer:.

Gundam Wing and all its characters, and all of the food items in this fanfiction belong to their respected companies, there is no point in suing me. I never have more than £50 in my bank account at a time and I don't get any money from this website. Yes, that's right, I have made all this to gain no profit. I have just made these so that some people can have some joy let into their lives.

.:Warnings:.

May contain humour, fluff, 3x4 references and slight Relena bashing.

GM: This is my first ever fanfic so please be kind if you bother to review.

* * *

"Heeeeeeeeeelp!" screamed Duo. The long braided American had once again angered the proud Chinese boy.

"DUO, KISAMA!!!" shouted Wufei. Quatre poked his head around the corner.

"What has he done this time?" Duo ran outside and straight into Heero. The Japanese boy pulled out a gun, seemingly from midair or a hidden pocket. Before either of them could say anything Wufei ran straight out. Heero was left on the floor, looking slightly confused but still maintaining a serious face.

The five ex-Gundam pilots were staying at one of Quatre's many mansions. It was a safe house to stay in, after the war. They frequently had to switch houses due to a certain girl. Duo was repeatedly angering Wufei. It was usually just a minor occurrence but sometimes it blew up into a full scale chase. On this particular time, Duo had, in fact entered the inner sanctum of Wufei's room.

Quatre rushed out of the house. Narrowly avoiding Heero he pursued Duo and Wufei. Around the corner, Wufei was catching up on Duo. As Wufei neared Duo, he lunged forward, Duo, narrowly avoiding being caught, raced towards the swimming pool. Trowa was sitting by the pool, reading a good book 'Lions and you'. He was just turning the page when he spied something coming towards him from the corner of his eye. The one not obscured by his giant unibang of course. Duo was racing at an enormous speed. Wufei, sensing an opportunity to catch him grabbed a float by the side of the pool, one of those ring ones. He threw it, aiming it at Duo, he missed and Trowa, not having a chance to dodge, even with his lightning fast reflexes, got ringed.

As Quatre headed towards the swimming pool, he spied Trowa with the ring around his head.

"Trowa? What has happened to you?"

"Not sure. Wufei threw a ring." As Quatre tried to pull the floatation device off his friend's head, he realised something was stopping the removal. The unibang! While Quatre tried to figure out a way to get the ring off Trowa's head, Wufei was still on the tail of Duo.

"Come back you BRAIDED BAKA!" Duo headed towards the ladder, to reach the top jump of the pool. Wufei, still on his tail, headed up after him, though they were now going vertical, they were still at the same speed.

At this time Heero decided to see what all the noise was about, so he walked towards the pool. First, greeting his sight, was Quatre trying to pull a large ring off Trowa's head, and each time, not being able to get past the humongous obtrusion on the front of his head. Heero wondered what type of gel Trowa used, or what type of cement. As he continued walking, Heero heard a noise from above, a scrambling type of noise. He looked up and saw Duo being chased by Wufei up to the highest jump on the pool. He estimated the height they were currently at was 20ft and climbing. While Heero was viewing the current events, there was a rustle in the bush behind him. He swiftly turned around, pulling out his gun from that same unknown Spandex pocket, he fired into the bush. A flash of pink raced to the side.

"Relena? How'd she get here?" he thought. Relena, although she was a Queen, Queen Peacecraft, she kept following Heero around. Unless there was a major event which she was meant to attend, like a meeting, dinner or seminar. She was always to be found. They were quite sure that she had placed a tracker somewhere on their stuff. They weren't entirely sure what was bugged, though Heero had recently received a special "Silence of the Lambs" DVD common sense told them a tracker would ruin it.

The flash of pink giggled. As it ran towards another bush it emitted a loud cry

"Heeeeerrooooo, Heeeerrrooo!" As the flash of pink was hiding again, she laughed. "My Heero, I've found you again!" Heero shuddered,

"Relena is nice," he thought, "but too obsessive, I never should have given her that teddy bear." Heero tried to follow the flashes of pink, as he was slowly encircled, the constant turning made him get dizzier and dizzier. You would think that 'The Perfect Soldier' who can leap from buildings and set his own bones would have the sense not to go round in circles.

Quatre was pulling and pulling at that ring, as much as he tried, it wouldn't come off.

"Quatre! Get around it!" Trowa said, as Quatre tried to stand on Trowa's shoulders to pull it off. Meanwhile Duo and Wufei were on the top of the slide and Duo was trying to stay dry.

"Why did you do it Duo?" screamed Wufei.

"Woofers! What did I do?" said Duo, looking slightly miffed and wondering where to go next. Wufei moved forwards and the board began to wobble, so Duo decided there was only one thing for it. Quatre had managed to figure out what was wrong and find out how the get the ring off the hair, but it still wasn't too simple, since, by now, some of the hair gel has stuck to the ring. Even though he had got the ring part off most of the head, he still had to get the hair un-stuck. Heero was getting dizzier and dizzier, turning round and round and round and round and... well, let's just say he started to feel rather queasy. So as Duo was going to jump into the pool, Quatre was trying to pull the ring off Trowa's head (while he tried to hold in the amount of pain it was causing) and Heero was going to throw up.

Duo made the plunge. Since he did a dive bomb, it caused quite a lot of water to go up and soak Quatre, Trowa, Heero and Relena, fortunately it wasn't a high splash, so Wufei stayed dry. Well due to the water, the gel keeping Trowa's hair and the ring together, got washed away and since Quatre was still pulling, he was surprised when it came loose and he landed in Trowa's lap, both soaked through. When the water splashed over Relena and Heero, something very strange happened. Relena suddenly short circuited and crashed, Heero went over to the Relena-bot and poked it with a stick. Duo got out of the pool, Wufei had made his way down the ladder and was starting to chase him again. Quatre was just sitting on Trowa's lap and blushing and ignoring what Wufei was doing. Duo ran over to where the Relena-bot fell down.

"Woah Heero, you finally killed her?" exclaimed Duo.

"No. I didn't do it. She... short circuited." Said Heero.

"Yeah, and Wufei said I stole his Katana."

"Well if you didn't steal it. Who did? Baka." All of a sudden the Relena-bot came back to life. Everyone backed away from it a bit, and Heero pulled out his gun again. It made a sort of 'fzzt' sound, and then began to explain.

"Heeerooo, It's Relena here. I'm currently busy so I had to use this Relena-bot to spy on you, my Hee-chan. I'm sorry if you feel a bit queasy Heero, this bot was made so you would follow it."

"Where is my katana?" shouted Wufei. Quatre stopped staring at Trowa and blushing and said "Oh that, I found the tracker on it and took it off to put in the bin. The sword is in the garage."

Since everything was cleared up, they all went in to the kitchen to have some cookies that Quatre managed to save, just in time. Wufei just stood there polishing his sword and Heero kept poking the Relena-bot, and taking it apart. He ended up making it into a toaster. Duo ate cookies until he couldn't, and Quatre just sipped his tea while Trowa finished reading his book.

.:The End:.

* * *

Thank you for reading my first ever fanfiction, if you want to rate it, that would be very nice. Can you please tell me what you like and hate about it. It's my first ever and I hope you liked it .

Duo: It needed more insanity.

Heero: Hn.

Quatre: It's nice, want some tea?

Trowa: ...

Wufei: Katana, katana, la la la la katana.

GM: Well that's weird, bye bye for know.


End file.
